


On the Pier: Missing Conversation from The Southern Raiders

by JessaFray



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bloodbending (Avatar), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Healthy Conversation, Healthy Relationships, Missing Scene, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessaFray/pseuds/JessaFray
Summary: Zuko and Katara have a conversation about what happened on the Southern Raiders' ship when Zuko first saw Katara bloodbend.Just a cute little healthy conversation between them giving a bit more to their friendship.Cross-posted on FFnet
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 26





	On the Pier: Missing Conversation from The Southern Raiders

**Author's Note:**

> I am very much a Zutara shipper, but this is more about their friendship than any romantic relationship, but you can totally take it as romantic if you want XD.
> 
> Sorry it is a bit short...
> 
> Hope you like it!

Zuko approached Katara sitting on the end of the pier kicking her legs back and forth watching her toes skim across the surface of the water. Katara had taken to sitting out here since they had returned from seeking out Yon Rha. Zuko understood that she needed to process everything that had happened on their trip, but there was something pressing on his mind that needed to be addressed before the impending arrival of the comet.

Katara’s head turned indicating that she heard his footsteps. The corner of her mouth lifted in an attempt at a smile, but it was obvious that her heart wasn’t in it. Her expression changed to concern when she saw Zuko’s face.

“What’s wrong?” Katara asked as she started to get to her feet. 

Zuko tentatively put his hand on her shoulder to prevent her from getting up, and he moved to sit next to her. “Nothing is wrong, exactly. I… I just wanted… to ask you about something. I know that this is probably not the best time, but this has just been stuck in my head, and I know you have had a lot to think about with everything that has been going on, and… I’m rambling… sorry.” 

“Zuko, it’s okay. It’s about what happened on the Southern Raiders’ ship. Isn’t it?”

Zuko released his breath and rolled his shoulders back to release some of the tension that he had been holding. “I didn’t exactly know how to ask you about it, but I just want to know what happened. I have never seen anything like that. I didn’t know that you could control a person’s body like that. It was a bit terrifying.” He felt Katara tense up next to him. She waved off his concern. “The big question that I guess I have is… Could you use that against my father? It would make this fight that much easier. Why hasn’t this been part of the plan?”

Katara took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I can’t.” 

She held up her hand to stop the question that was about to come out of Zuko’s mouth. “There are a few reasons. First, it is called bloodbending, and it can only be used on the full moon. As you know, that is when a waterbender is most powerful.” Katara began pushing and pulling small waves as she continued her explanation. “Also, I hate it. That night on the ship was only the second time I have ever used it. As far as I know there are only two waterbenders who can do this technique. The other person is this woman, Hama, and she is absolutely crazy. She taught me how to use water from different sources like plants and such. She also told me about how to bloodbend. She used it on me, so I know how it feels, and it is terrifying. You literally can’t move at all, and no matter how much you resist, your body just moves on its own. You have no control over your own body.”

She took another breath and stood up to pace back and forth on the pier. Zuko turned around to face her.

“I don’t know how I did it, but I managed to break free of her hold on me. I think it had something to do with the fact that I am a waterbender as well, but Aang wasn’t able to break free even though he is the Avatar. It could have been fear or desperation, but I just felt the moon and was able to break free, but Aang and Sokka showed up and she used it on them to attack me and then to attack each other. I was desperate and used her own technique against her. It felt so thrilling, but I was so scared of it. I never wanted to control a person. I just didn’t want to see the people I love hurt. The fact that I used it out of anger the other night unnerves me. I let my anger control me and I never want to feel that again.”

There was a moment of silence between them as Katara finished. Zuko rose and stood in front of Katara placing his hands gently on her shoulders.

“I understand. I spent years using my anger. You saw when I couldn’t bend because I decided to not let that anger control me anymore. I moved past that with help from all of you. I used anger for years. You used it for a few days. You can also move past this and be stronger for it. We are all here for you.”

Katara looked up into Zuko’s eyes. The corners of her mouth lifted into a small smile, and she pulled Zuko into a hug. Zuko wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

“Katara, we all feel fear and anger, but it isn’t necessarily a bad thing. Sometimes it is what you need to get to your end goal. You used your anger to get closure from your mother’s death. That one moment does not define who you are. You held back and didn’t kill Yon Rha. You were strong enough to not let it control you again.”

Zuko heard muffled mumbling against his chest. “What was that?”

“I said: I know he will forgive you.”

Zuko squeezed Katara into him a bit tighter. “I hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm hoping to write some more stuff soon. I haven't written in a while so I want to get back into it.


End file.
